


Nope

by pretentioys (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, F/F, Filipino Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Self Confidence Issues, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pretentioys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNFINISHED. Jasper won't quit hassling an asocial Peridot to collaborate with a newbie called Lapis. The three moderately popular YouTubers antagonize each other continuously while slowly becoming friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope

“I can tell why this was requested so much. Panties are your ‘power-ups’ in this game. Mhmm, blatant fanservice and unoriginality out the wazoo. It’s all a good mesh for Reddit spankbank.” 

During post at least the pain that Peridot experienced while recording was relative. She exposed herself to so much crap nowadays. But Yandere Simulator was truly exhausting, especially since she wasn’t 12. But she was pleased with the splicing so far. She skipped around a little. 

In game, Peridot’s character ran off towards the school. She had messed around with the controls a bit, testing the directional options. To her disgust, the character ended up crawling on her hands and knees at a slow pace. “Seriously? That’s the animation they chose. Well, at least I can finally play out all my pet play fantasies! Yiff yiff, Senpai -” the footage was paused. Could she really expose the Internet to this in good conscience?

She frowned, pensive. A finger hovered over the mouse as Peridot considered deleting the incriminating portion of the video. She dreaded the memes that would be wrought because of it. The memory of dorito photoshops spoke for themselves. She trashed it. 

Glancing at the clock, Peridot failed to realize it was morning. It was not unexpected considering that her window shades were always shut and the fact she never left her house. She raked greasy hair out of her face, accepting her exhaustion. Sighing through her nose, Peridot hurried through setting up her queue of videos. She needed to get it done. But life wasn’t letting her have that as her Skype chimed with a new message.

A chat between her and Jasper popped up, highlighting the other’s greeting.

Jasper: Hey, what are you doing rn  
p3r1d0t: saving humanity from itself  
Jasper: That’s productive of you so early 

Peridot huffed at the jibe - if Jasper was going to bother her now (probably another collab pitch) and give her a hard time then Peridot wouldn’t give her any breaks - she retaliated with her own.

p3r1d0t: And what are you doing, Jasper?  
Jasper: Just got back from a run  
p3r1d0t: You’re so obsessed with exercise. It’s 5 am. Now, is that really healthy?  
Jasper: healthier than staying up all night  
Jasper: you should take care of yourself more

Internalizing a growl of frustration, she gave up all her fucks. Whee, go off into the world you little F bombs. May you find somewhere else to be concerned. 

p3r1d0t: why are you bothering me?  
Jasper: What are you really doing  
p3r1d0t: finishing editing up a video if you must know  
Jasper: What game  
p3r1d0t: Ugh Yandere Simulator  
Jasper: Oh yeah, I played that a little awhile ago. It’s getting requested a lot too. Ready to be hassled, twerp?

Peridot paused at the comment. Remembering those people who accused her of copying Jasper for just happening to play the same game. It wasn’t even a very good one. And nobody has dibs on any game for Let’s Play, even if they are popular. Ugh. What was the point of pitting them against one another anyway? 

Jasper: That was a joke btw  
p3r1d0t: Whatever. 

There was a noticeable silence after that, Peridot returned her attention back to queueing and hoped that was the end of Jasper’s attempt. She couldn’t be bothered to socialize right now, she was too tired for this. But still, Jasper didn’t know when to shut up. 

Jasper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d55yeERnLcI  
p3r1d0t: What is that  
Jasper: A video, you’re suppose to watch it  
p3r1d0t: Yes, you asshat, but what is in it?  
Jasper: Just do it

Peridot swore to God if this was another Shia Labeouf video. Reluctantly, she clicked the link and waited for the video to pop up. She glanced at the title, skepticism written on her face. Lapis Plays Life is Strange (Part 17)? It seemed a bit of old news for her to be playing the game, but whatever. The Let’s Player was xlapisx apparently - Peridot had certainly never heard of her. She had a facecam in the corner and it made her feel a bit envious. She shut that down quick and focused on the YouTuber: she appeared to be a blue haired Asian woman. 

“What’s up? This is Lapis Lazuli! We’re gonna be finishing Episode 3 this time. Not that I don’t already know the ending since you guys seem to think I don’t read your comments-” Peridot couldn’t place her accent, it sounded a bit Spanish though.

“Really? We’re calling Warren for this, alright... I know a lot of you like him, and that’s great - but he’s such a little creep!” Peridot chuckled at that observation, “And if that little Easter egg of him spying on you in your room isn’t a warning sign then I don’t know what is.”

She continued skipped ahead to get through the video, interested to see her plot decisions. Lapis ended up choosing to kiss Chloe unlike Peridot, “This is hella weird, it’s like I’m kissing me.”  
As Peridot absorbed more, it shocked her - but this Lapis wasn’t completely unbearable. That was a better turn than Peridot had expected with a link from Jasper. 

Jasper: What do you think  
Jasper: Hello?  
p3r1d0t: Shut up if you’re going to interrupt me and make me watch something at least give time to digest it  
Jasper: Oh  
p3r1d0t: What?  
Jasper: First time you ever gave stuff any consideration  
p3r1d0t: I was just telling you that so I could ignore you for a little longer.  
Jasper: What do you think  
p3r1d0t: She’s alright, had a good energy and was bearable to listen to  
Jasper: And?  
p3r1d0t: What do you want from me?  
Jasper: You know

Peridot groaned, tilting herself back into the desk chair. Yes, she knew Jasper wanted to collaborate. But they had already done the whole multiplayer gig and it wasn’t bad, but Peridot couldn’t take it anymore if Jasper kept pushing. 

p3r1d0t: Well, you know I don’t want to and why  
Jasper:You said it yourself that she’s good  
p3r1d0t: She’s alright, there’s a difference. And just because I like her commentary doesn’t mean I’ll like her enough to collab  
Jasper: I’ll be playing  
p3r1d0t: You think that helps, but it really doesn’t 

Peridot sent it with an aggressive click of the Enter key, needing to end the conversation. She didn’t bother in waiting for reply and went offline. Hanging up her headphones over the hard drive cabinet beside her, Peridot collapsed into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a slow start up, but there's more to come. Maybe a title change too, we'll see.


End file.
